Zen Garden (PvZ2)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Zen Garden. The Zen Garden is a virtual garden where the players keep plants that they have collected. Zen Garden returns in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and acts similar to the Zen Garden in the first game. It was added to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time along with the Far Future update. Plants Plants have two stages of growth. Upon reaching the time of the first growth, the plant grows and requires water again while providing a silver coin ($10). Upon reaching the time of the second growth, the plant grows and provides a gold coin and a boost. The boosted plant can be used in the game for one level, where it activates its effect as if plant food was given once planted. Once the boosted plant is used, the plant disappears in the garden. Marigolds can also be planted but produce five of each coin upon reaching its growth stage. They produce no boost (as they cannot be planted in game) and thus disappear upon reaching the second growth stage. Occasionally, a bee can be found in the garden. Guiding a bee to a plant will reduce the growth time of the plant by 10%. There is a small chance the growth time will be reduced by 20%, and a tiny chance that it will be reduced by 50%. When killing a zombie it may drop a sprout, which, when planted, grows into one of the plants. Those plants can be then watered to grow them further. There are two types of plants: Marigold Marigold can only be used in the Zen Garden. After its first phase of growing it will drop five silver coins. After its second phase it will drop five golden coins and disappear. Other plants Every other plant will drop a gold coin after its first phase of growing. After their second phase of growing, they will create a Plant Food Boost. Players can then decide if they want to activate it. After activating it, the plant will start glowing. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zen Garden Category:Modes Gallery Screen568x568_(1).jpeg|An advertisement for Zen Garden Zen Garden FBAd.png|An advertisement for Zen Garden posted in the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page Zen garden icon PvP2 (green bottle).jpeg|Zen garden icon IMG_1037.PNG|a full Zen Garden IMG_1047.PNG|an empty Zen Garden Trivia *When the player waters Torchwood, its flames go out. So far this is the only place it can be seen without its flames. *The Zen Garden features a ship's steering wheel, a pyramid in the background, and a lawn gnome with Crazy Dave's face on it. *This Zen Garden does not include instant plants such as Cherry Bomb and Grave Buster since plants give Plant Food Boosts and instant plants don't have Plant Food effects. *There is sometimes a glitch where in the Endless Zones, if the player enters the Zen Garden from there, Bernie the Bee will sometimes disappear. *As with the original Zen Garden, changing the device's time can be used to speed up the growth of plants without using gems. *A rather helpful glitch can happen if the player enters the Zen Garden from any Endless Zone. When the player returns, the zombies, Gravestones, Plankless Rows, Minecarts, and Power Tiles will shift and change. This is useful to remove Gargantuars. *Sometimes Bernie the Bee won't sleep on his hammock. *Each plant has a "happy" animation, unlike the first game. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zen Garden Category:Modes